


undesired outcome

by piyochaii



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, I'll link it in the notes, a bit angsty?, confession: i dont watch poi, meep meep, my interpretation to another fic, please read her's first!!, um that's it..., winkwonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochaii/pseuds/piyochaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods feared monsters.</p><p>Her god feared her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undesired outcome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in a completely different fandom that imoo dragged me into. This is the end I imagine happened to the end of: [down down down (hysteria is where i rest)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3769090) a beautiful fic written by my friend!! Please support her, ehe. (this is pretty rough but I hardly edited it because I'm a lazy author :^))) so it's like... a rough draft that's never gonna get edited...)

Twenty-one.

 

Just one more and no more dreams. No more dreams of Shaw falling. Of the explosions and gunshots. Of the elevator closing, cutting off her hopes and dreams. She could have _peace. Rest._

 

She was still falling, falling, falling—but she swore she knew what it was like to fly.

 

Her god was silent.

 

Not a word spoken since the calculations of her survival and escape. It was only dead bodies, silence and the thumping of her heart. She felt alive. Alive because Shaw was alive. This was a celebration!

 

Finger on the trigger, she wondered who would assist in the grand finale. Lucky number twenty-two. Maybe even a few more just in case. The excitement coursing through her had yet to die down.

 

Then she felt it. A spreading warmth in her chest. Not the same as when she found out Shaw was alive. No. It was different. There was blood. It was hers.

 

Shaw—Sameen Grey, came to mind. _No other time could be better._

 

It’s not because she’s dying.

 

Sameen Grey is holding the gun that shot her. _Is she delusional now?_

 

Twenty-two. Her god crackles to life in her ear.

 

Legs giving out on her, she was really falling. No, this was not the same feeling at all. She lay still on the tile, feeling her heart slow. She stare at a man she shot earlier, his eyes blank. Dead. She too, would become an empty shell soon.

 

_Was this how Shaw had felt?_

 

She’d been told before that when you died, your life flashed before your eyes but her mind was on Sameen Grey. Her thoughts unstable as she felt herself fading. If this Sameen Grey was real (if), her god must have played a role. She always did. Unless she really had crossed the line into insanity.

 

What reason did her god have for leading her killer here?

 

Then she realized it. Gods and humans could create monsters, but could also destroy them. Humans were afraid of monsters, but so were gods.

 

_Gods feared monsters._

 

Her god feared her.

 

Wanted to destroy her.

 

_She was a threat to her god._

 

The very being she worshipped and admired, wanted her dead.

 

 

Sameen Grey was beautiful.

 

Yes, Sameen Grey was also a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
